Hoy no me puedo levantar
by Liade Snape de Black
Summary: Hoy no me puedo levantar. Este es un Song-fic de como siempre me imagine un día común en la vida de Sirius Black, el ligón empedernido y parrandero, que me encantaría haber conocido mas. Notas de la autora: 1. Pues para empezar:


Hoy no me puedo levantar

_**Hoy no me puedo levantar.**____By LiadeSnape_.

Este es un **Song-fic** de como siempre me imagine un día común en la vida de Sirius Black, el ligón empedernido y parrandero, que me encantaría haber conocido mas.

**Notas de la autora:**

Pues para empezar: ya saben, lo que reconozcan es de J.K. Rowling, la Warner, y quien sabe que otras compañías, las pongo, uso o como sea, sin fines de lucro y con único objetivo de alimentar mi ociosidad.

La letra de la canción, es de Nacho Cano (Mi ídolo…) y también la utilizo sin fines de lucro.

Milagro, no tiene restricciones de edad, mas que por advertencia, un poco de lenguaje obsceno, pero nada que no escuchen en sus casas, así que no se espanten.

Por cierto, sean amables, es el primer Song-fic que escribo.

**Hoy no me puedo levantar. **

Hoy no me puedo levantar El fin de semana me dejo fatal

El despertador no dejaba de sonar, una mano salió de abajo de las cobijas y lo apago de un manotazo. Una figura se revolvió y se enredo mas de lo que ya estaba. Intento levantarse, y, al hacerlo, se mareo bastante y cayo de la cama.

Toda la noche sin dormir Bebiendo fumando y sin parar de reír

¡Auch!- exclamo la figura. Como pudo se incorporo, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió pues empezó a arquear, corrió torpemente al baño, donde vomito hasta sus intestinos. Se incorporo y fue al lavabo, se lavo los dientes y se mojo la cara. Dirigió su vista al espejo, y la mirada se la devolvió un joven de unos veinte años, con cabello lacio y negro azulado, largo hasta el mentón, tiene unos ojos grises y grandes, una nariz respingada y recta, con unas facciones elegantes y arrogantes. Solo utilizaba un pantalón de pijama.

_Hoy no me puedo levantar_

_Nada me puede hacer andar_

Canuto, en serio te pego duro la chica de la semana ¿no?- pregunto una voz detrás de el.

No grites Cornamenta.- replico el joven.

No estoy gritando.- dijo James Potter, el mejor amigo de Sirius Black, con su cabello negro y revuelto, sus ojos avellana enmarcados por unas gafas redondas.

Si lo haces.- le espeto el chico.

_No se que es lo que voy a hacer_

Que no Canuto.- replico Potter.- Ya vístete, tenemos junta con la orden en media hora.

No voy a ir.- dijo Sirius caminando a su cama.

No puedes faltar.- le espeto su amigo.

Rétame.- murmuro el chico antes de acostarse.

_Me duelen las piernas_

_Me duelen los brazos_

_Me duelen los ojos_

_Me duelen las manos_

No me hagas traer a Lily.- advirtió James, haciendo que su amigo se levantara de nuevo y como alma que lleva el diablo.- Tienes diez minutos.- Se vistió y se medio peino, bajo las escaleras y se encontró con su amigo y la pelirroja de sus pesadillas..

¡Sirius Black! ¡Te tardaste horas!- grito Lily Evans no mas verlo llegar.

Pelirroja, no grites.- pidió el moreno con malhumor.

_Hoy no me puedo levantar_

_Tengo la cabeza para reventar_

¿Como puedo no gritar?- dijo Lily.- Eres un ebrio, Black.

Es sencillo, solo no abras la boca.- replico Sirius mareado y con dolor de cabeza.

¡Idiota!- le grito la chica.

¿Con esa boquita besas a mi ahijado?- pregunto Sirius de malas pulgas.

_Es la resaca del champan_

_Burbujas que suben y después se van_

Camina mas rápido, Canuto- dijo James mientras caminaban por la calle, faltaba poco para que llegaran al cuartel general.

Intenta pasar despierto dos días seguidos, tomando firewhisky, vodka, mojitos, y creo que algo que era tequila, luego, despertarte con nauseas, vomito y con una pelirroja loca que no deja de gritar. Luego aparécete, y camina tres kilómetros, para reunirte con una bola que cree que con esas reuniones salva al mundo.- replico enfadado el animago.

_Hoy no me levanto, estoy que no ando_

_Hoy me quedo en casa guardando la cama_

No es nuestra culpa que agarres la farra.- dijo Lily cortante.

No es mi culpa que ustedes no.- replico el joven Black.

Tenemos un hijo.- acoto la pelirroja.

Ah, y es mi culpa ¿no?

De hecho es mía.- dijo James pícaramente, antes de que su esposa contestara.

¿Donde dejaron a Harry?- pregunto el mareado Sirius.

Con Lunático.

_Hay que ir al trabajo_

_No me da la gana_

Ah, mira que interesante.

Si, y empiezo a creer que el habría sido mejor padrino, siquiera asiste a todas las juntas de la orden.- replico la señora Potter mientras daban vuelta por una calle.

Tal vez, pero Harry nunca podría decir que su padrino es tremendamente divertido, sexy y ligón.- dijo Sirius sonriendo, gran error, dado que al intentar hacer un gesto con la cabeza a una linda morena que pasaba por la acera de enfrente, se mareo y dio de bruces contra el suelo.

Claro, divertido, sexy y ligón, olvidaste ebrio.- dijo Lily pasando por un lado.

Me duele todo.- exclamo Sirius mientras su amigo intentaba levantarlo. El pelinegro parecía no estar dispuesto a ayudar.

Si no te paras, te va a doler mas.- dijo su amigo amenazante.

_Me duelen las piernas_

_Me duelen los brazos_

_Me duelen los ojos_

_Me duelen las manos_

Estaban en una mesa redonda en el cuartel de la Orden, todos escuchaban atentamente lo que Dumbledore decía, bueno, excepto Sirius Black, al cual le daba vueltas la cabeza, y tras escuchar algo de los McKinnon, salió corriendo a el baño mas cercano, y deposito todo lo que salió de su boca, en el retrete.

Eso, era cada junta, así que nadie hizo caso, después de todo, tuvieron suerte de que le joven Black, se levantara esa mañana para ir a la reunión, en otro momento, se habría limitado a escuchar los regaños de Lily, mezclado con los resúmenes a medias de parte de su amigo James, por que cada fin de semana, Sirius simplemente, no se podía levantar…

_Hoy no me puedo levantar_

_Nada me puede hacer andar_

_Hoy no me puedo levantar._


End file.
